Fate of the Glade
by Stohne Rohse
Summary: The Glade is not safe. Ales Mansay, the Magician, is not to be trusted. Something isn't right about how he talks, how he walks, how he acts. He bids ill will, and only a few members of the Glade know for sure. With the will to protect family, there will only be one confrontation between the only heroes of the Glade and the dark and powerful Magician Teensy. Dark times rise. {DIFC}
1. Fate of Houdini

_**I, Stohne Rohse, pledge that in no way am I claiming ownership, nor that I created the character(s) Ales Mansay (Dark Magician Teensy), Betilla, Rayman, or Houdini the Magician in this story nor the various races, species, locations, or events that may be included. I will never attempt to claim any monetary value nor financial gain from this story. My purpose for these stories is for writing practice in a peer-reviewed environment and for the enjoyment of the fans and users of this site only.**_

* * *

The air was thick with tension as a lonely outline dashed across the soft forest ground, his long flaxen locks streaming after him. The figure was limbless, was carrying a long, silver staff with a purple orb at the top, wore a purple coat and a hat with a yellow star that covered his eyes completely. Houdini the Magician. As the father of Rayman, he was well known, and for his magical abilities, well respected. Houdini didn't appear to be in even the slightest shades of tired, as he skidded to a halt in a clearing with a dead tree at the end.

"Show yourself, Ales, I know you're there." Houdini called out, piercing the ground with his staff and stepping forward into the clearing.

"Ah, yes. Houdini. Well, I actually didn't think you'd find me..." A voice responded from the forest in front of him. Houdini tensed as a much smaller creature than himself appeared on the highest branch on the dead tree in front of him. The creature was a Teensy in every obvious way, but this one had a sort of malevolence in his beady black eyes that was uncommon among others of his kind. He wore a shiny black coat with a purple tunic underneath, and a black magician hat with a star, very similar to Houdini's.

"I honestly thought you'd lose me out here. We're very far from the Glade, you know..." Ales spoke calmly.

"Ales Mansay...you fooled everyone, you tricked them to believe your lies... but I, Oh ho...I know your tricks. You're not fooling me. Not fooling me a wink. I saw right through your feigned friendliness." Houdini said, wagging a finger.

"Mm...yes. You did manage to find out about my little scheme. But trust me, It's all for the better. A better that _you_ wouldn't understand. The lums those sorry saps are supplying me with are going to help me build machines upon the clouds that I can use to destroy Polokus, and the entire Glade of Dreams. So...in a way, those idiots are _helping_ me destroy them. And they don't even know." Ales said confidently, an evil grin creasing onto his face.

Houdini clenched his jaw. "Bastard! Don't speak of my son such a way. Rayman is no fool, and he will stop you. Oh, yes, you'll be forced to live in exile forever." Houdini glowered, balling his fists at his sides.

"You know, Houdini, you're fairly acceptable for becoming a helper of mine..." The Magician Teensy said thoughtfully. "Think about this, if you decide to join my side, you'll get to live. I'll have you right by me the whole time. We are two in the same kind, you and I. Magicians. I was poked fun at by my peers when I was in study. They said I had poor magical skills. Don't try and tell me the same thing didn't happen to you, Houdini..." Ales spoke, pacing unhurriedly on the branch of the tree, not taking his beady stare off Houdini. "Ever been rejected? Told you weren't good enough? Mocked? Ridiculed? Cast off for being different?" Ales asked.

 _He's using his tricks. He's trying to swindle me. His words are a lie, a hoax, a ruse and a scam and a cheat. I won't fall for it. No sir. Not again._ Houdini thought.

"No..." The blond haired magician whispered.

"Mm?" Ales mused, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What did you say?" Houdini looked up with his fists raised.

"I said no! You despicable little Teensy! I won't abet your impious decisions, fiend! I made a promise to Betilla! I will protect my son, and I will protect Polokus and the Glade. Your lum gathering plan ends now!" Houdini shouted, prying his staff from the ground and holding it out in front of him, letting it's purple glow dimly illuminate the dark forest around him.

"Oh, Houdini. Always so obdurate. You don't know what you're going to miss out on. If you join me, we'll get to see the ones who once scorned us and rejected us burn in the glorious inferno of retribution. We'll take over this stuck-up Glade and reform it in our images! Are you not imagining this? You could have everything you ever wanted. Now, what is your proper answer?" Ales spoke in a convincing manner with a smirk.

 _Deceitful bastard!_ "No. I already have everything I ever wanted. The only thorn in my side, is you, my friend. You will be the one who smolders. Your perfidious actions are over." Houdini retorted, spinning his staff in his hand expertly. Ales' grin disappeared and his unnerving black eyes narrowed.

"So be it. You've made your choice and so you'll burn too. You will all pay for the humiliation brought upon me all those years ago. And after you're gone, I'll make it a point to destroy your so-called _family_ before anyone else." Ales growled, jumping down from the branch. "In fact, I'll even invite Mister Dark! We'll have the best time bringing torment upon those who you love. And I'll be reminding them of your childish _promise_." Ales said before letting out an evil snicker. Houdini felt his heart skip _. My family is the most important...No...I'll destroy Ales here and now. I will protect the Glade_.

"Then the di has been cast, my friend. We will see who prevails. But know this, your imminent fate has been sealed!" Houdini cried before giving a gentlemen's bow, waving purple sparks behind him.

Ales didn't waste a moment. He sped forward with incredible Teensy speed, then sent a shockwave of energy towards Houdini. The skilled Magician swiftly sidestepped before waving his staff in front of him, then sending a single lightning bolt towards the Dark Magician Teensy. Ales took the hit and recoiled, but not for long before he sent a wave of dark magic spiraling towards Houdini. Not moving quite quick enough, Houdini was smashed into by the wall of malevolent darkness, but immediately returned to his feet.

"Well, well! You've improved." Houdini smiled, brushing off his coat.

"Improved is not the correct word, more like all the magic I hid from your imperceptive friends." Ales hissed in response.

"Maybe so." Houdini said, tipping his hat and sending forth a ball of blue sparks. Ales ducked, but the sapphire sparkle turned around quickly and made contact with the back of the evil magician's body, sending the sparks into a shower of cerulean magic that wrapped themselves around the magician.

Ales cried out, grimacing harshly before crouching then forcing his hands outwards, blasting the magic away with a small wave of purple and black energy. Houdini smiled as he watched each of his sparks land on the ground and disintegrate into nothing, leaving a black and blue smolder mark on the forest floor. Ales would not let up, and instead sent forth a dozen bursts of fire.

"Oh ho! It seems you have not forgotten your Teensy training!" Houdini exclaimed casually, sidestepping and bowing to avoid each of them.

"Of course not, fool! You take me for an imbecile?" Ales yelled as he continued to throw fireballs.

"No, no. Do not misunderstand, Ales." Houdini said, hurling a globe of jade-hued flame that broke into five smaller orbs as soon as it approached the dark magician. Ales held up his hands, but was only able to block two of them while the other three make contact at his left, right and back sides.

Ales' shiny black coat was now ripped in places and burnt, and there was visible blood staining his purple shirt. "Do you honestly think that will be enough to stop me?" Ales barked, holding his arms out to his sides, letting lightning gather in the palms of his hands.

"Ah, I'm just warming up." Houdini retorted, grinning mischievously.

"This will be more than enough to warm you up!" Ales growled, hurling two lightning strikes at Houdini. Not moving quick enough, both of them hit, sending the magician hurling backwards. Houdini met his balance just before he crashed, causing him to skid on the ground and retain his stability.

"Well met, Ales," Houdini complimented, as a trail of smoke lifted from his singed coat. "But, I'm afraid you're not quite good enough!" Houdini shouted, penetrating the soil with his staff, causing the earth to shake, forcing Ales backwards onto the ground. Quickly seizing the opportunity, Houdini cast out several blades of ice that hit Ales and shattered immediately, releasing frigid air around the dark magician. Ales hardly appeared fazed as he got up from the ground and was not concerned by the glacial atmosphere Houdini had created.

"Ice? Is that your best?" Ales mocked, grinning evilly.

Houdini simply grinned. "Mm! Seems as if my lesser magic doesn't achieve much. Then, I must use a great deal of extra potent vigor!" Houdini cried out. With swift and graceful finesse, The blond magician spun lightly around in a circle, ending with a bow then sending one, two, three blasts of cobalt and golden radiance that spiraled towards Ales with remarkable swiftness. Each one of them met it's mark, sending Ales flying backwards into the trunk of the dead tree. Ales slid down the dead bark of the tree slowly and appeared dazed for a mere second before disappearing, as if into a shadow. Houdini gasped in surprise.

"Ales! Show yourself!" He shouted into the open, only to hear his voice echo back.

A few more moments of silence passed before Houdini felt a sudden puncturing wave of immense pain bolt through his entire body. His eyes went wide and his jaws parted to let out a rasping gasp of alarm. Looking down, he saw a spear of pure magical darkness impaled straight through his body. He turned his head slightly only to see Ales holding out his hand, with the base of the spear emanating from an aura of darkness around it. Abruptly, Ales jerked his hand back and the darkness dispelled, leaving Houdini to fall to the ground, holding his chest in one hand, shakily grasping his staff in the other. Ales simply paced around the wounded magician, a few visible cuts dripping blood on his face.

"That was a spike of wholesome, twisted dark magic. Having been _skewered_ by such power will unquestionably consume all your magic, rendering your magical abilities crippled." Ales said, a self-satisfied tone hidden somewhere in his voice.

"Hmph. So I see. My friend, you are too clever for your own good. You had plenty of time to perfect this power, didn't you." Houdini choked through a mouthful of blood. Ales smirked.

"Oh, yes. After all, those unintelligent friends of yours had no suspicions whatsoever. I had as much time as I could ever want." He said smugly, kneeling slightly to be at an eye level with Houdini.

"Dark magic is nothing to be proud of." Houdini coughed, still holding a smirk as a pool of blood formed on the grass around him, staining it claret. The Magician Teensy looked daggers in rejoinder.

"Proud? Proud?! Is that what this is about? You fools were never proud of me! I tried so hard to impress the others, but I was always seen the same way. A freak. An outcast. And now, you're trying to stop me from gaining the vengeance I so badly yearn for?! You have no right to speak, Houdini!" Ales snarled, tears visibly forming in his eyes.

"Ales, that's not true-" Houdini began, commiseration gathering in his expression.

"No. It's too late for that. I've already spent too much time planning this, and you're not going to just throw all that time away." Ales hissed.

"So be it. If I cannot use magic..." Houdini began, slowly standing up revealing the dire wound torn by Ales' ghastly dark magic. "I'll use the next best thing." Houdini panted, taking hold of his staff by the orb and flipping it upside down so the point is at the top, transforming the magic drained staff into a makeshift foil. Ales let out an irate growl in response, holding his hands out in front of him and letting several more lances of spiteful gloom emerge, all speeding directly for Houdini. The blond-haired magician held his ground, and slashed each of the spells with his blade, causing each of them to burst into small fragments that immediately vanished into the night. Ales did not falter in light of Houdini's swift work in halting his spell in its tracks, and sent a single ray of dark energy forth from both hands. Almost seeing this before it actually happened, Houdini held up his blade just as the magic made contact, forcing him to be driven backwards, leaving a skid mark in the grass and successfully blocking any damage.

"I will confess, you are quite adept in combat. But despite your talent, you are only a novice in audacity and nobility." Houdini smirked, holding his blade next to him. Ales didn't respond, but rather thought quickly and attacked just as Houdini finished speaking, forcing the magician's blade out of his hand and into the forest floor just a few feet nearby him.

"Disarmed?! How humiliating!" Houdini exclaimed in dismay before bolting off towards his blade. Ales threw several shots of magic towards him, which all missed except for the last, which met its mark on Houdini, opening more cuts on his face and hands.

"Do you honestly think that this will be enough to best the great and powerful Houdini?" Houdini questioned, starting to sound fatigued as he pried his blade from the ground and pointed it in Ales' direction, tensing, ready for an attack when the time was right. Ales, only smiled grimly.

"Oh, yes, Houdini. Look at yourself. Bloody and tired. Now you must think...was it worth it?" Ales spoke calmly.

"What do you mean?" Houdini asked, sounding confused.

"Your family...what have they ever done for you? What purpose do they serve?" Ales said, crossing his arms.

"M-my family? They are the most important people in my life..." Houdini said, losing himself to the Dark Magician's deceitful words.

"Right, right. But now...where are they?" Ales asked before he raised a single hand and Houdini once again felt a stabbing pain course through him, only much more intense. Houdini's grip instantly weakened and his staff dropped out of his hand, clattering as it hit the ground. The magic, forced by Ales' whim, levitated Houdini just a foot in the air, his hands and body dripping blood onto the ground as he hung suspended.

"Tsk, tsk, Houdini. If only you would have agreed to join me." Ales said, shaking his head.

"Ales...stop...they never did anything to you...your past has nothing to do with them." Houdini stuttered, his golden locks sodden with blood.

"Wrong. Everyone in the Glade has something to do with my past. The ones who laughed at me and spit in my face...they're all still here. All still in that horrid tree mocking me behind my back. They'll pay. Not just in lums, but in blood." Ales hissed, pushing Houdini back onto the ground with a single shockwave of magic. With a injured grunt, Houdini flew backwards onto the ground, feeling himself unable to move.

"Hm. It's kind of funny. Just a few moments ago, you were your old self. Jolly and hopeful. As if you even had the diminutive chance you were going to stop me. Now look at you. Lying in a puddle of your own claret quintessence. Not so funny now is it?" Ales said resentfully, holding a burning glare that screamed hatred.

"N-no. This cannot be..." Houdini gasped.

"Oh, yes. My dreams of revenge are finally coming true." Ales said, picking up the blond magician's staff and walking towards Houdini slowly, with the blade pointing down. As soon as the Dark Magician was standing just above Houdini, he stopped to smile wickedly, not showing remorse in even the slightest amounts. "And I'll send Rayman and Betilla your regards, Houdini." Ales spat before holding the staff above his head, and bringing it down sharply into the heart of the blonde-haired magician. Houdini cried out in pain, then went completely limp, exhaling his last breath.

Ales smirked in self-satisfaction, then retrieved the staff. Turning around, Ales smashed the purple orb down on a rock, releasing a golden and glowing winged creature which the Dark Magician quickly plucked out of the air and put into a pocket on his coat. "This Lum is going to be the final energy source in the weapon that I'll use on your family first, Houdini..." Ales said, spitting upon the dead body of Houdini and laughing evilly as he walked away into the night, leaving footprints of blood, as every last bit of magic left in the blonde magician dispelled into the earth and sky of night.


	2. Fate of the Reaper

The hours of darkness were darker than ever tonight. It seemed like it had been forever since the last new moon. As the only nocturnal creature in the Glade of Dreams, Livid Reaper had a hard time not being homesick. He was used to the constant hours of gloom back in the Land of the Livid Dead. Ever since it was taken over by hostile nightmares, he moved up a level to the Glade and became the portal keeper. He was perfect for the job, considering he had a firsthand experience with what was down there. Reaper sighed, letting his ruby fangs hang out of his mouth. He had to admit, even though he was a nightmare himself, he had friends up here, although many others didn't trust him.

Reaper suddenly froze. He heard something. Someone was coming. Reaper stood up, blocking the portal to the Land of the Livid Dead with his scythe out in front of him. Then out of the tree's opening walked that Magician. Ales Mansay. Reaper let down his guard a bit. _Just a Teensy_. He thought. The Teensy said nothing, but rather continued forward. Reaper watched with curiosity until the Magician got a bit too close.

"Ales, step back. You can't go in here. It's too dangerous." Reaper slurred through a mouthful of large ruby fangs.

The Magician stopped and looked up, bearing a very smug look as he put his hand on Reaper's scythe, pushed it down, and used his other hand to shove an orb of black magic straight into his face. Dazed and confused, Reaper was thrust out into nothing. When he reopened his eyes, he was standing just where he had been, except time appeared to be stopped and the portal to the Land of the Livid Dead was a frozen pool of light in the suspended darkness. Bewildered and angry, Reaper looked in all directions for his attacker, raising his scythe in a defensive stance.

"Looking for someone, old friend?" Ales' voice sounded behind him. Reaper whirled around to face the Magician, an irate glare on his face.

"What are you doing, Ales!? How dare you attack the Portal Keeper!" Reaper exclaimed.

"Calm down, Livid. I'm only stopping time so I can speak with you uninterrupted. You are a nightmare, yes?" Ales asked calmly. Reaper flinched at the word 'nightmare.' He had not been called such a thing ever since he abandoned the Underworld to guard the portal.

"I have shed that title." Reaper retorted.

"Yes, but you have not shed your nightmarish powers. If you comply with me, you could return to your home world. No longer would you be forced to guard this doorway. The Glade would be no more, and you could go home. Back where you belong. The only thing you have to do is open the portal to the Land of the Livid Dead for me." Ales explained. Reaper's red eyes widened.

"You wish to destroy the Glade?! Fiendish! Traitorous!" Reaper exclaimed, baring his ruby fangs.

"Don't pretend like you don't want to. You can't separate a nightmare from its haunts without some homesick in between..." Ales spoke. Reaper grasped his scythe tighter, as if he were imagining it were the Magician's neck.

"No. I will have no part in your treachery. I won't allow you to pass. I am no longer a nightmare. I serve Polokus and his creations." Reaper snarled.

"Well, what a shame. It really is too bad you wouldn't abide by my requests..." Ales said, shaking his head as he walked towards the Portal keeper.

"You wish to fight me?" Reaper growled.

"You could call it that." Ales said softly.

"Fool. With me gone, the Portal to the Land of the Livid Dead will close, and you will never get through." Reaper said.

"I do not intend to dispose of you, just put you into submission." Ales said, smirking evilly.

"Then come forward and face me. You will not leave here alive, traitor." Reaper growled, dashing forward. Reaper felt a bolt of satisfaction at the way Ales stumbled as he dashed towards him. Ales was not expecting him to strike first. His satisfaction quickly dispelled, as Ales darted out of the way, causing Reaper's ruby jaws to snap on empty air. Reaper thought quickly and swung his scythe around in an attempt to strike Ales mid-dodge, but ended up slicing through the air where Ales had just been.

"I see you are light on your feet-" Reaper was interrupted by a sudden barrage to his backside. Reaper let out a roar of pain, but quickly recovered and spun around only to see Ales' shocked face. "Fool! Dark magic has no effect on nightmares! Best reconsider your strategy!" Reaper growled, swinging his scythe and making contact with Ales' small body. The Dark Magician yelped out, sending waves of confidence flowing through Reaper. Ales staggered back, a single hand on a gash oozing blood across his body. Reaper let out a small, satisfied laugh. Dealing pain to others and enjoying it was one way to tell a nightmare from the common rabble.

"Repulsive bastard..." Ales panted. "I'll have to use other means..." Ales growled under his breath, summoning lightning into his blood-stained hands.

Reaper tensed, ready for the attack. Instead, Ales used a quick diversion to distract Reaper for a mere moment while he sent a spear of electricity through Reaper's slim body. Reaper hissed in pain, baring his ruby fangs at nothing. When he saw Ales, the Magician had a severely resentful look on his face, and he no longer appeared calm. Something about Ales' expression made Reaper laugh out loud.

"Look at you. You're nothing." Reaper choked, grinning maliciously.

"Oh, I'm glad you think so. I just _happen_ to know what makes your breed tick, nightmare." Ales spat out the word 'nightmare' like poison.

"Oh really? Show me. Show me this so-called power." Reaper snapped, starting to bleed black blood from his mouth. Ales curled his fingers around the lightning spear for a moment, then extended his hands outwards at a jerking pace, causing the lightning that was impaling the Livid Reaper to intensify, causing the Portal Keeper to let out a snarl of severe hurt. Ales would not stop. He relentlessly increased the force of the lightning until he was barely keeping control of it.

"No! This isn't over! I won't be beaten so easily!" Reaper exclaimed through howls of pain. The Reaper slowly held his scythe above his head, then swiftly brought it down onto the lightning spear, causing an startlingly dazzling burst followed by the shrieks of dispelling electricity. After the sparks had gone, Reaper appeared to be barely standing, gripping his scythe with a weakened grin that displayed his ruby fangs while a pool of black nightmare blood gathered underneath him. Ales let out a very quiet gasp of alarm.

"Impossible. Just...impossible..." Ales stuttered, his gash staining his purple tunic red. Reaper let out a crowing laugh.

"I can't believe you thought it would be that effortless. I thought you were smarter than that. I was mistaken. You're _pathetic_. " Reaper spat, his voice sounding shaky. Ales' expression in a moment shifted from shock into something a bit more supercilious.

"Reaper, how could you be so naive..." Ales said, narrowing his beady black eyes.

"You think me juvenile? Ales, you are much more irrational than I thought..." Reaper said, circling Ales, not taking his eyes off him.

Ales grinned. "Oh, yes, my friend. You think me finished with you? No, no. I will force you into submission, Reaper, and you _will_ open that portal for me." Ales spoke strictly.

"Not without a fight, I won't." Reaper growled, holding his scythe at his side as he shifted into a battle crouch.

"So be it. Prepare yourself." Ales said bleakly, pulling a sword composed of black energy from his sleeve. Reaper's eyes lit up with amusement as the Dark Teensy drew his weapon.

"Ah, the coward chooses to clash blades rather than hold a hex in hand." Reaper chuckled devilishly. Ales did not respond, but rather charged forward, striking three times with the impressive speed of his thin blade. Reaper blocked each of them with the wide staff of his scythe. Then, Reaper immediately parried with a swift bash with his scythe that sent Ales backwards. Ales snarled, then dashed forward for a second wave of attacks. Reaper raised his scythe for a block, but was instead thrown off by Ales attacking above rather than below. Reaper grunted with distress as he felt the sting of Ales' shadow blade meet his pale skin. Then he felt the warm rush of his blood over the nip.

"You're _flowing_ out nightmare concentrate, Reaper..." Ales said smugly.

"It's nothing but a scratch." Reaper retorted, tearing across the time-frozen bark of the tree, raising his scythe and swinging it down onto Ales. To Reaper's aggravation, the Dark Magician had teleported out of the way before he could strike.

Before Reaper could remove his blade from the thick bark, he once again felt Ales' blade meet his flesh. Then he saw the tip of the fiend's blade in front of him. Reaper had been ran through. Turning his head, Reaper realized that his scythe did meet its mark on Ales down his ribs, and it was bleeding heavily.

"You bastard. Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be to hide from the Glade?!" Ales barked.

"Hmph. You deserve this, Ales. I never wasn't enjoying the moment where I got to see you bleed. To see you weak. After all you've lied, it isn't called hurting someone drastically, it's called justice." Reaper chuckled, wincing every so often at the pain in his chest.

"True words spoken by a nightmare." Ales panted, pushing his blade further and adding a bolt of lightning magic to the blade to increase his damage output. Reaper hissed in dismay. "Now, you're going to follow my commands. Word for word." Ales began.

"Never!" Reaper spat, baring his fangs.

Ales' beady eyes flashed with interest at Reaper's movement. "Your teeth. Skeleton Teeth of ruby, yes?" Ales asked, grinning evilly. Reaper froze.

"W-what's it to you?" Reaper stammered. Ales smile grew larger as he sauntered forward. Reaper watched him, virtually unable to stop him from doing anything now. Ales stood in front of the Livid Reaper with a grin, then suddenly struck with a forceful blast of magic that shuddered through Reaper's skull, knocking each and every one of his precious Skeleton Teeth out of his mouth along with small splashes of black blood. Reaper let out a shriek of agony as his ruby fangs clattered on the ground. Ales let out a malicious laugh as he stepped forward, gathered each of the blood soaked teeth and turned each of them to ash with his dark powers. Reaper only watched helplessly.

"You'll open the portal now, won't you?" Ales asked spitefully. Reaper glanced up with a look of anguish, then closed his eyes, letting tears stream out of his eyes and down his cheeks, mixing with the blood that now covered his lips. "Oh?" Ales mused. "Are those tears? Nightmare tears?" Ales said, chuckling quietly.

Reaper didn't respond. "Oh, this is just too good to be true. I've gotten a nightmare to shed tears." Ales laughed out loud, rubbing his blood stained hands together. Reaper sighed, his voice cracked with lament. "Now. You'll open that portal." Ales said, dealing one final blow of magic to Reaper. He parted his jaws, but no sound emerged from them. Then, a shrieking of power nearby signaled that Ales had succeeded. "Ah, yes. The Land of the Livid Dead." Ales said, pleased with himself. "Oh, and to make sure you don't go spoiling my secret..." Ales said, snapping his fingers and letting a single wisp of black smoke enter into Reaper through his mouth. Reaper convulsed for a moment before his eyes went blank and he stood up, not seeming to know where he was. Ales raised a hand and time began flowing as normal as he strode self-confidently into the Land of the Livid Dead.


	3. Discontinuation

p class="MsoNormal"Unfortunately, this story has been permanently discontinued. I'm sure I'm dissappointing a lot of people, it's just that I really don't like writing fanfiction as much as I used to. I'm sorry to let a bunch of people down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"On the bright side, I'm a lot better at drawing than I am at writing fanfiction, so please, if you want to keep up with what I'm doing, why don't'cha follow me on DeviantART? I'm a lot more active there!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Again, sorry to let you all down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My username on DA is StohneRohse/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Look me up, I guarantee you it'll come up with something I've made ;/p 


End file.
